


Walking Fragile Lines

by benslieroadtrip



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benslieroadtrip/pseuds/benslieroadtrip
Summary: After Ben left her hanging without a warning, Leslie has no choice but to accept and move on. This time her walls are so much higher and her heart guarded more than ever.An incident brings her back to New York, reminding her of the old life she lived before Pawnee. Reminding her of what could have been with Ben, but now there's no room for that. He had a girlfriend and she was moving on.Screw New York, screw Ben. She's done and she'll move on, but what if he wants to start again?
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Leslie's shoulders were tense and she was nervous being a participant at the coveted Battle Royale in Pawnee City Hall where Ron was busy staring down Carl Lorthner from the Animal Control Department, this is so that he'd pussy out from asking for more funds. Next up was Sanitation and no one even dared to show up from their department. 

One more department left and the entire budget was theirs. Leslie thought to herself. She was looking forward to putting the funds in her park soon.

Not her park, she corrected in her head. Pawnee City Commons, Pawnee's park.

Carl Lorthner's eyes teared up from fear then he proceeded to faint afterwards, the emergency response team then came inside to assess the situation and moments after, Councilman Jamm announced dryly that once again, this quarter's penetration on funds would go to the Parks and Recreation Department.

"We did it, Ron!" She high-fived while Ron responded with a poker face and a grunt.

"I didn't do anything, Knope. What are you thanking me for?" Before Leslie could attempt with a heartwarming response about camaraderie and teamwork, her phone rang to the chorus of Pocketful of Sunshine, a song Ann associated her with because she did feel like sunshine. She picked it up while Ron and her went to the sides at the hall.

"Please hold, an executive from Knope Wyatt Media will be in touch with you in a few seconds." said the automated voice.

"It's not Friday, yet. Why would my dad be calling me?"

"I wouldn't know, Leslie. I am not your dad." Ron said sarcastically.

"Uh. Uhm, hi Leslie, it's Ben." For a moment there, she couldn't believe from who she was hearing from.

Ben. _Her_ Ben.

Scratch that. Cindy's Ben. Her Ben doesn't exist anymore. He hasn't in almost two years.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Her heart was beating so fast and her body was starting to be covered in cold, nervous sweat. It's been two years since they talked and Leslie wanted to keep it that way. It was better that way after what he did to her.

Apparently, she just wasn't worth the risk. 

"I, uhm. Leslie. Something happened and we need you here." Leslie wanted to scream, she wanted to fight him but she kept her cool. She's not ever going back to square one again. She just hated how he had the audacity to call despite everything he did. She hated him and she didn't need him anymore, he didn't need her anymore so whatever the fuck 

Ben wanted was not her problem at all.

"Your dad, he had a stroke and he's in intensive care. We wanted you to know." Leslie's knees felt weak and she leaned onto Ron for support. She didn't know to process this.

"Knope. Talk to me. Are you okay?" Ron held her by the shoulders, steadying her.

"Leslie. He's in critical condition. It's been hours after post op but he's still not awake. We don't know what happens next from here on out." Ben continued.

"Ron. I-" her heart was beating on unproblematic rates per minute. She's not even aware of what's happening around anymore. The image of her dad plugged in with machines just didn't sit well with her, she was batshit scared.

Ron grabbed her phone and continued the phone call for her.

"It's Ron Swanson, son. What did you need to tell Leslie?"

"Sorry, Mr. Swanson. You're not immediate family. I expected to talk to Leslie."

"I am immediate family, whether you like it or not."

"Mr. Swanson, I will not be-"

"Son, it pains me to say this but Leslie is an asset to my department and she is family. Whether you like it or not, tell me what is going on because she's not doing so well." Ron commanded, to which Ben 

didn't have a choice but to abide by.

"Mr. Swanson, get a pen and paper. Write this down, you wouldn't want to miss any of it."

-

Next thing she knew, she was at a vast football field in Eagleton with helicopters to New York waiting for her. The people from the helicopters picked her up and got Ron to sign a nondisclosure agreement. No one needed to know that America's 2nd most powerful conglomerate company's CEO was plugged to machines. No one was ready for that yet.

The trip felt so long. She needed to know right now how her dad is and every ticking second didn't feel closer to when they should arrive. 

"Here. Have some water Leslie." Jen Barkley offered. 

She was one out of the five people in her dad's strategic circle. She was Leslie's replacement after quitting to become CEO and left for Pawnee. Yes, she had that power in her hands. She was gonna be CEO.

"I'm good. Thanks." She politely declined. Right now she zoned out itching to just jump off the plane and be with her dad. 

Jen was giving her updates from since when the stroke started but Leslie couldn't bear to listen. Every feel and 

sound felt like being a hundred meters underwater. Everything blurred out and muffled. 

They landed and quickly got to the car towards the hospital. Every step still felt like a journey even if they were nearing her dad's room. The elevator doors opened to the floor where Robert Knope was in and there she saw what Ben was talking about.

God. Not now, dad. Don't give up on me. Don't give up on this.

They had their differences, sure but he was still her father. She said and did something and vice versa but she would never wish that this was it. This can't be it.

"The doctor will be here in a few minutes." Steve Wyatt announced. Marlene hugged her with her face soaked in her blazer. She offered her food and water but she declined.

Everyone's collective sigh of despair echoed the room. They knew this doctor had the power to change how corporate America is gonna be like in the next few minutes and they didn't want him to have that kind of power.

The door swished open and everyone flit their eyes waiting for the verdict.

"If he's not awake in the next five days then we have no choice but to let you know the terms and conditions of euthanasia. Robert signed a DNR, as per his lawyer. We will respect his wishes. But the operation went fine. We 

unclogged the nerve that caused his stroke and we are expecting him to wake up soon but at this point it's unpredictable." Leslie's heart broke hearing this. She didn't want unpredictability, she wanted certainty that her dad was gonna make it.

"If he does wake up, it'll take a minimum of two years for him to regain motor function and quality of life may not be so well. The stroke hit the area of the brain responsible for that so he'll need physical and occupational therapy after being discharged." Everyone's faces were depressed, the captain of the ship being plugged into a machine without a succession plan was troubling. All this hardwork only for everyone to pit one successor with the other.

Everyone stood by at the lounge while her mom chose to stay by her dad's bedside. Leslie couldn't bear to see the sight so she left.

She sat on the cold couches in the lounge zoning out, still in disbelief that this could happen.

"Hey." A familiar voice approached and sat beside her. She looked at her old flame then her eyes flit to the second cup of coffee in his hand.

"I got some for you." Ben gave her the coffee, she cherished the moment their hands met again but she knows she shouldn't. It was the first signs of contact they had after everything. "It's your usual."

It was a caramel macchiato with extra caramel syrup and a  shot of vanilla. Overloaded with sugar but she didn't care. It was always her usual, frankly she was touched that he remembered. They had so much history together but he still remembered.

Sure. He could remember a coffee order, he should. This man beside her once said that if given the choice, he'd run away with her to Pawnee, leave everything behind, and build something there.

The thing about words is that they're easy to say. One minute they swear they love you with their entire being but when expected to do so, to carry on with the responsibility that comes with loving, they choose to go the easy route and walk away.

Leslie wouldn't know because she's never done that but Ben would. Every waking moment they were together, she chose Ben but as the days she spent without him passed, she recognized that there was no need to be mad at Ben for being unable to reciprocate. He was his own person and Leslie didn't have control over that. Her Ben that didn't have to think twice leaving her when he had the chance. She knows she should forget, it happened two years ago but baggage was baggage. It carried a weight on her which she wasn't oriented to carry. 

"Thanks." She said giving him a tight-lipped smile, acknowledging his gesture then looking away, looking everywhere but never at Ben. She felt the need to apologize for not being able to acknowledge his presence.

But he never apologized for leaving her and bailing the second he could. 

The elevator door opened to a tall brunette. Scanning and looking around the room for someone. She approached the couch where Leslie and Ben were sitting and Ben stood up, his face in confusion.

"Hey. You're here?" He said, confused. She hugged him tightly. Cindy wasn't supposed to be here. This whole Robert thing was just for the inner circle to know.

"I bribed Jonathan to hack your Find My iPhone. I was really worried about you, you didn't show up at my parents dinner. I thought you got hurt." Cindy said, concerned.

Leslie gulped. Sure, she and Ben had to move on at some point. They ended two years ago. She needs to get over him but she wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for someone else hugging her Ben, being touchy and sweet with her Ben. Her heart broke the same night it did on the night he never showed up when he vowed he would.

She was here beside his ex and his now girlfriend. She scoffed internally, keeping an unbothered facade.

"Let's get coffee downstairs. I'm really hammered from work and from figuring out where you were." She whined.

"Here, take mine, babe." Ben handed her his coffee. "You're not supposed to be here. This is an emergency and I don't 

think you should tell your colleagues what you know."

Tall brunettes were Ben's type and Leslie knew this even before they were dating. _Babe_. They call each other babe. It was their thing, the same with Leslie's. They walked further away and stopped into a corner and Leslie saw both of them talking near the elevator. They make sense, she's a tall, leggy brunette who overseas Knope Wyatt Media's accounting department and despite having their auditing in-house, Ben wasn't her boss. 

It was very unlike the foundation their relationship was found on. When they met, she was COO then up for a promotion to CEO in a few years while he was Deputy Chief Finance Officer. She overseas his department and she was in charge of promotions and key decisions. It was a combo for a conflict of interest.

The least she could do right now is to be happy for him, that they didn't have to hide and keep his relationship with Cindy a secret. She knew how it felt like to be a secret, to only mean something when they're behind closed doors and to constantly watch their backs in case someone noticed the slight change in every look or touch around suspecting minds.

Leslie saw Ben escort Cindy towards the elevator and she left. She saw Ben head towards where the toilets are and he was gone.

The coffee was cold when she took a sip, it wasn't good 

anymore so she threw it in one of the trash cans. 

She threw it because it was cold and undrinkable. She kept repeating the same sentiment until she was convinced it was true because she knows damn well she didn't throw it because of from who it was and what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben, with the rest of Robert's strategic team met up on the conference room on the executive floor, waiting for one person

Leslie.

Supposedly, she was part of this meeting. Jen assured she call, texted, and emailed her City Hall email address to inform her. It had been 15 minutes and she wasn't even here yet and she was never late for anything. To Leslie, being on time was late and being 30 minutes early was on time.

She finally arrived and apologized for her lack of punctuality saying she overslept. Jen escorted her to where she should sit. His eyes flit to her face, clearly tired, the bags below her eyes as a testament to that. But even so, Leslie was still Leslie. 

She was still beautiful. Ben wonders if he's still allowed to think that. To think of her, how her blue eyes used looked up at him and he'd just get lost in them, how her hair was always soft to the touch and vibrant as always, he could go on and on of the things he could point out that just captivated him about her but they're not like that anymore.

It was his fault why and now he has to live with it.

"Robert actually wrote his last will and testament way before the stroke. Marlene gets all the properties they have in Indiana and Leslie is to be CEO. Steve takes the yacht, as a reminiscent to their old days and provided herewith is a list. 

The list is for Leslie, she can give parts and portions of the company to people in this list."

The room was silent upon hearing this and Leslie knew this was the old plan.

"What happens if I want none of it?" Leslie asked.

Because she didn't want anything of it really. She didn't want to be in New York, to be reminded of how much she was a wreck here. New York wasn't home, it was some metropolitan area which she associates Ben with and Ben wasn't in her life anymore, on top of that, she hated corporate America. She loved the life of public service, to make a name for herself in Pawnee. It wasn't the best town, sure but to her it was. So even if she was gonna be CEO, she deserved to move on from New York and she won't regret a thing at all.

"You can decide who you want to give it to." Their lawyer said.

"How much is this whole thing worth if I sell it." She shocked everyone with her question.

"You wouldn't dare." Steve Wyatt retorted angrily and annoyed.

"You know what. Whatever. All of you who set up this meeting, you're all insensitive and selfish. My father is plugged to machines and instead of us grieving about the condition of a man who gave us everything, we come here and decided who gets what? What the fuck is wrong with all  of you?" 

"Well, Ms. Knope. When Robert and I drafted this will, he wanted it executed the minute he starts being in critical condition, which is right now."

"He's not dead. My dad is not dead. You're all the ones real happy with my father in there, you get your nut from here on out. We decide with something final depending on what the doctors say in the next few days. You all have no rights playing God in this."

Leslie walked away from the room leaving only Ben and the team with Robert's lawyer.

"What happens if we buy her out?" Steve asked.

"That's not the question you should be asking, Steve. The option of buying her out is only viable if Robert isn't in critical condition anymore. If he wakes up, then we can have that discussion." Jen answered.

"Robert maybe in critical condition but he is very much breathing and technically alive so all non-CEO decisions can still be made. Try appealing to the Board of Directors about your cause." The attorney suggested.

"Can you imagine someone selling us out? We are the 2nd Largest Multimedia Conglomerate in the United States! And we're being bought just like that all because Leslie has daddy issues?" Steve angrily said.

"Leslie is still a major shareholder despite the fact that she doesn't want to be CEO. She still has hold over the company no matter what, she still has active equity and buying her out would be hard to match. Robert bankrolls her. We're not exactly doing great in numbers right now, we're stagnant yet close to being down by 2 points. Is that really a smart idea?" Ben stated.

"Come on. Let's call it a day, let's wait for news about Robert and just delegate everything for now. The Leslie thing, let's deal with it later."

The meeting adjourned and they all left. On his way to his office, Ben took a glance at her old office and saw Leslie sitting by the desk, basking softness of the morning sun while organizing some old files. Her office was still untouched even after she left in case she needed to come back.

Memories of the days where he'd greet her good morning, pretending he'd have some reports to run by her, pretending that he was there for professional reasons but really it's because he just wanted to start his day by seeing her face and sneak in "I love you"s and wishing her a goodluck on meetings. That used to be their safe corner, now it was just nothing but an office.

He continued walking, reminding himself that it was over. He ended it and he made a choice. Everyday, living with his choices was unbearable and it hurt but it is what it is. He didn't have the privilege of having many choices.

-

Pawnee, Indiana

_ "You were really great in that presentation today." Leslie complimented during their dinner. _

_ She knew the task of presenting where the company was headed and the open forum which followed as to how they'll deal with the declining numbers and stocks was not easy but Ben answered it all like it was no big deal. Pawnee was in debt and the company's stocks were declining. Getting them on good PR by helping a bankrupt town might help with getting them back on their feet. Not once did Leslie have to coach or help him, he was just so good at his job. _

_ "I liked the stuff you said about Pawnee, that was really nice to hear." Pawnee was where they penetrated their corporate responsibility effort and it was her mom's hometown. She fell in love the minute she spent her first Christmas here and not once has she stopped dreaming of just leaving everything in New York and live here but she can't. She knows she can't. New York had a grip on her she just can't let go. _

_ "You were right. Pawnee is a really special town and I like it here. I look forward to the moments of my day where I get to hangout with the town and talk to the town about stuff and the town has really nice blonde hair too and has read a shocking number of political biographies which I like." _

_ "Oh god." Leslie said in dismay. _

_ "I'm sorry, I know we can get into trouble but I can't take this anymore and I feel like we have to at least talk about it." He took a deep breath and paused. _

_ "I mean, It's not just me, right?" Ben asked. Leslie's cheeks reddened with the confession. _

_ Ben liked her. As if not nine months ago both of them couldn't stand each other, he called her too passionate and too ambitious while she kept calling him a fascist hard ass for opposing her on almost everything in her Corporate Social Responsibility proposal.  _

_ "No, it's not just you." Ben couldn't hide the smile and the glint in his eye from what Leslie said. _

_ They were both high on emotions right now. Not knowing how to go about this. _

_ She was his boss, she approves budgets, she screens the candidates for promotion, this was totally unprofessional. Ben heard her sigh in dismay, resting her head on her hand. _

_ "Leslie. Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything about how I feel. I don't want to get you in trouble. I just wanted to get it out of the way, you know. Let's acknowledge it and be civil." Leslie knew this was grounds for being fired but she didn't care. _

_ But he does. _

_ Ben loves his jobs, he loves crunching numbers and  _ _ accounting and she cared about him. So even if she knew that this was gonna end before it started, she has to accept that there is no way that they should act on this, she didn't want to be selfish. _

_ "Good. That's the best decision to abide by. Friends?" She managed to say it like she could promise to keep their relationship like that. Just friends. _

_ "I prefer best friends. So, best friends?" Ben suggested, giving her a really sad smile. _

_ "Best friends." _

_ They finished eating, both of them silent throughout dinner. Ben was bummed out with how things should unfold between them. He was lying to himself. Best friends. Really? Just best friends? Why was the universe conspiring from holding her hand in public or waking up in messy sheets with her face as the first thing he sees in the morning or letting people know that she's his? This was unfair. _

_ Leslie sensed Ben's discomfort on the car ride. Was this how best friends acted around each other? She felt the need to at least say something or comfort him, she was so bummed out too. _

_ The cab arrived in front of Pawnee Super Suites and they entered with their luggages at the reception, just one more night and they'll be in New York again where they have to get back to their default settings and wish they'd move on from  _

_ whatever happened in Pawnee. _

_ "Is something wrong?" She asked. _

_ "Frankly. Yes. I'm bummed out. I really like you, Leslie. I don't know how to be just best friends with you without wanting to know how you feel like on my lips or control the urge to kiss you right now." He said exasperated. _

_ "I'm sorry. I am too." She sighed, realizing she can't contribute anything to his frustrations because she was frustrated with the same thing too. But with what Ben said, she couldn't help but feel like digging through her carnal desires with what he just said about kissing or wanting to know what her lips felt like. She felt the same way. Is it really worth it passing off being CEO soon for what could be something good with Ben? _

_ "This would have been easier if you didn't like me back. I hope you just rejected me and laughed. I don't know." He laughed bitterly. "That would've been easier than pretending to know how to be best friends with you, which you know is stupid. I think about you way too much to just be best friends with you." _

_ "It's not you, it's me." Leslie joked. "I can't help it too, Ben. I'm so into you. I'll help this make easier on both of us, okay? Let's hate each other again, oppose my budgets and projects while I fire people in your department. Sound nice?" _

_ They both laughed at the absurdity of the situation. _

_ "You know I can't hate you, Leslie." He said seriously. "I'm actually afraid that you might hate me again, like how we used to be before. I don't want that." _

_ "I can't hate you too, Ben. No, I'm not allowing that to happen." She replied. _

_ "Come on, let's go. Let's rest and just figure out whatever this  _ _ is tomorrow." She suggested. _

_ "If you wanna talk, I'm just at the 4th floor."  _

_ "Sweet! I'm by the 4th floor too." She said excitedly. "Neighbors! I'm by the 7th room." _

_ "Stop joking. I'm at the 7th room." He chuckled playfully. _

_ "I'm the one staying at the 7th room, my accommodation said so." Leslie said seriously. _

_ Both of them approached the receptionist, inquiring about the mix-up in their rooms.  _

_ "So, there was a system error and we accidentally gave you both the same rooms." The receptionist stated. "Free of charge, no need to pay. This one's on us." She smiled with politeness. _

_ "Great. So, what room am I gonna be in?" Leslie asked. _

_ "You don't have to transfer, Leslie. I'll transfer. No need to put you out like that." Ben said. _

_ "The thing is, all the rooms are full." The receptionist butt in. _

_ "What?" They said simultaneously. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ben and Leslie entered their room, being hyperconscious how the only pieces of furniture in there was a bed, a cabinet, a vanity desk, and television. The absence of a couch was a problem, unless either one of them volunteered to sleep on the floor or on the tub. They had no choice but to share._

_"What a night." Leslie said nervously._

_Ben sat at the corner of the bed, thinking of ways on how to sleep that just didn't feel...intimate._

_"So, no one uses a pillow, the pillow is between us so no parts in sensitive areas are...aaa..aare touching. Y-y-you know." He stammered._

_He reddened at the thought of literally just sleeping next to Leslie because all that rings in his head is what she said during dinner._

_"No, it's not just you." Still in bitter euphoria that she likes him too but can't do anything about it. Her words rang into his mind rent free, finding it surreal that she does like him back. It felt like some old highschool crush all over again, except that now they're in their mid 30s and probably more sexually mature._

_"Okay. I'll just change into pajamas." She slowly exited and shut the bathroom door._

_"What the fuck." She whispered._

_She knows it's not appropriate but she wondered that if they were just Ben and Leslie and not the company's executives, Ben's face would just feel oh so good to make out with right now._

_She felt hotness hover her face thinking of what the both of them could just do in a single bed, only separated by a small pillow. After changing, she brushed her teeth, did skincare, and ready to sleep._

_Constantly, she kept repeating that nothing should ever happen but for the love of God, why do forbidden things have more appeal than anything else? Exhibit A Ben Wyatt._

_She went out after what felt like forever and sat beside Ben on the other corner of the bed. The warm lighting and how the silk pajamas clung onto her didn't help just how attracted to Ben she is right now._

_Ben, doing a very bad job of hiding how in awe he is just by looking at her face, couldn't form the words for a conversation or even a good night. He desperately wanted to run his hands through her hair and touch her lips with his._

_Did she like her hair being pulled when he's inside her as they fucked? What kind of sound would she make if he kissed her behind the ears, the spot where the neck and shoulders almost meet, or if she allowed him go down on her, face to face with her pussy as he worships it with his tongue._

_The night was taking a hard turn just by these thoughts alone._

_The way he was the one so confident to initiate that they were just gonna be best friends, all platonic thoughts now off the rails just watching her in his peripheral vision with her_ _blonde hair and silk pajamas. He didn't even wanna know if she wore a bra or not._

_He seriously just can't wait but to jerk off all these feelings alone in his New York apartment._

_"Good night, Ben. Get dressed for bed."_

_-_

_They didn't know how it happened or who kissed who but for tonight, they were on their 5th round of fucking. It was 3am._

_Best friends. He scoffed sarcastically in his head._

_God was Ben nasty, he was a talker, he put his hands in all the right places, he whispered filthy things in hear ears which just intensifies the need to reach her own climax._

_"Fuck, Leslie. You feel so good." He said as he thrust into her. She had her back facing him, they were doing it in spooning position. It position was lazy but it felt good. She could feel all of Ben like this._

_He circled her clit with his index and ring finger, applying just the right amount of pleasure to stimulate her and reintroduce fresh waves of arousal. She was still slick and wet and tight._

_She thrust into his dick and fingers, each part giving a new layer of pleasure she has yet to discover._

_"Ben. I'm close." She whined, her leg hitched on the back of_ _his. The position allowed him to take control, to drive her crazy and just let her feel him tonight. This night was for her and not for him. He could climax after she did._

_"Yeah? Does this feel good Leslie?" He followed with a soliloquy of grunts and moans, only intensifying the pleasure and turning her on. He continued to thrust inwards, finding out which pace and pressure made her come._

_"Yes. Ben, please, more. Fuck me like you mean it, please baby." Ben couldn't get over how hot that sounded, he knew if he didn't have any ounce of self control right now, he'd come from those words alone._

_Ben upon hearing her request snapped his hips at a pace even he was unaware of. He fucked her harder, angled her hips the way she wanted it to, and held her towards him, arms locking across her chest._

_"Yeah. Yes. Fuck. Just like that. Ben, please. Just like that baby." He maintained his pace, keeping up with the need to make her come. He ignored everything else, even his own pleasure, the sound of bed creaking, how loud his moans were. He was lost in Leslie._

_Moments later, Leslie covered her mouth, feeling how near her orgasm was being. "Don't do that, I wanna hear you. I want them all to hear you, how good you're being fucked right now. You understand?"_

_"Fuck, Ben. I'm coming. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Leslie lost all self-_

_control and came intensely on his dick. Ben felt her spasm around him, her pussy humming in pleasure surrounding his cock._

_He didn't show any signs of slowing down but neither did she. She rode her orgasm while he was still inside her. Her mouth half-open, eyes shut tight, and toes curling, she could feel every nerve in her body growing a thousand times more sensitive than usual._

_"Ben, can you finish inside me? Please?" She shifted their position, he was now on top and she was under him. She spread her legs open for him, welcoming his cock once again._

_"Please, baby. It's all I want. Please use me to come."_

_Ben had no choice but to get lost in the sensation of her cunt and the effect of her words. He rocked into her giving all that he got at an uncontrollable pace, burying his face in her neck, sucking that sensitive area between the neck and shoulder which always made her back arch. She moaned in pleasure as Ben once again hit that right spot._

_"Yes. Right there baby. Fuck me right there and come inside me." Ben quickened his pace and with her encouragement, he hardened intensely and froze for a bit, preparing for his orgasm. Pleasure overtook his body leaving his eyelids shut and cock swollen inside her. He spilled all that he could inside her and started to slow down._

_His head rested on her shoulder, weak and tired from this night's sessions. He looked up and saw her blushing from_ _the afterglow of what they've done. Her cheeks tinted with a natural pink shade and a new brand of energy. God, she was beautiful and he was falling irresponsibly._

_He grabbed the boxes of tissue by the night stand and cleaned up the mess he made between her legs, she tinged when he grazed her clit._

_"Sorry, I'm still sensitive after all that." She said with full honesty and giggled._

_"No. My fault. Too soon, I guess." He smiled and let her clean up on her own._

_After she cleaned up, he welcomed her in his arms and pulled her close to him._

_"Good night, Leslie." He said, cradling her as he initiated to be the big spoon._

_"Good night, Bestie." She chuckled._

_"So we're calling each other that now?" He joked._

_"Good night, Ben." She said and they both trailed off into slumber._

_Best friends, he hated how he had no choice but to live with that._


End file.
